


Игры в прятки, игры в поддавки

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Захотелось фика именно про тот период времени, когда Дэнни жил у Стива (2x09), также хотелось развить тему про то, как кукла Грейси постоянно "терялась" в доме Дэнни (1x08).





	

Полночи Стив не мог заснуть. Он ворочался, скидывал с себя одеяло, зарывался лицом в подушку, снова укутывался. Не помогало. Вставал, проходил по спальне от окна до двери, умылся, снова прошел, выглянул в окно. Улегся, закрыл глаза. С первого этажа прозвучал почти издевательски чей-то голос, предлагающий купить какой-то супер-пылесос по привлекательной цене. Стив отшвырнул подушку в сторону.

Причиной его бессонницы был Дэнни. Которого он по-дружески пустил под свою крышу, пока тот не найдет себе другое жилье. Ошибка, это была катастрофическая ошибка. Дело было в том, что Дэнни не мог заснуть из-за шума волн и поэтому включал телевизор, чтобы заглушить мешающий ему океан. Стив же в упор не понимал, как техника может способствовать быстрому засыпанию. Он-то как раз предпочитал спать именно под всплески воды, какой бы буйной в этот день она ни была.

Замкнутый круг. Они вроде бы даже достигли определенного соглашения — каждый терпит до последнего. Если Дэнни начинал чувствовать, что сходит с ума из-за накатывающих волн, то ему разрешалось включить телевизор. Когда же Стиву это надоедало, он спускался вниз и, убедившись, что его друг крепко спит, выключал его.

Увы, компромиссы не работали — Дэнни не мог без телевизора, Стив ненавидел этот ящик, и вместо оговоренных действий они начинали ругаться среди ночи о том, как важен для каждого из них сон. Иногда — вплоть до самого утра. Стив готовил им кофе, Дэнни — завтрак. Извиняться иначе друг перед другом они не умели.

Но в эту ночь Стив не мог, не имел права повышать голос, потому что настали выходные с Грейси, и дочурка Дэнни ночевала в его доме. Поднимать ее в столь поздний час своей руганью, а потом объяснять заплаканной девочке, что "нет, милая, мы не ругаемся... то есть мы ругаемся, но не в плохом смысле, мы все еще друзья!", совершенно не хотелось. Более того — это было бы жестоко. Поэтому Стиву пришлось подавить в себе раздражение и продолжать свои жалкие попытки заснуть. Очевидно, Грейси, как истинная Уильямс, вполне спокойно могла заснуть и под рекламу телемагазина, и даже под аплодисменты очередного ток-шоу.

Стив не помнил, как заснул. Зато проснулся он резко. Вскочив на постели, Стив уставился на Дэнни. Тот был уже полностью одет и выглядел довольным. Выспавшимся. Подавив приступ раздражения, Стив посмотрел на часы на прикроватном столике. Восемь часов утра. Он опять проспал свое утреннее плавание.

— Земля Макгаррету! Ты меня слышишь?

Стив перевел взгляд на Дэнни и только сейчас заметил рядом с ним Грейси. Она приветливо помахала рукой и пожелала доброго утра. В ответ Стив улыбнулся.

— Теперь слышу. Что произошло?

— Что произошло? — с наигранным возмущением произнес Дэнни. — Обезьянка, представляешь? В его собственном доме случилось похищение века, а он даже и не знает.

Стив нахмурился.

— Похищение?

— Ну да. У нас тут тренировщицу дельфинов Энни похитили.

Стив уставился на Дэнни. Видимо, то, что он мало спал в эту ночь, плохо сказалось на его умственной деятельности, потому что ему было совершенно невдомек, о чем шла речь. Дельфины? Тренировщица? Какая еще Энни?!

— Это моя кукла, дядя Стив, — пришла ему на выручку Грейси.

Стив посмотрел на ее грустное личико, и тяжело вздохнув, встал с кровати. В дни с Грейси он спал в своей потертой футболке и тонких пижамных брюках. Жарко, зато спасает в таких ситуациях, когда внезапно в твоей спальне оказывается маленькая девочка. Прочистив горло, Стив кое-как пригладил свои волосы и, напустив на себя серьезный вид, спросил у Дэнни:

— Итак, детектив, что мы знаем о жертве?

Дэнни явно с трудом подавил смешок, но довольно быстро взял себя в руки и подыграл:

— Немного, коммандер. Блондинка, средних лет. Подруга молодой мисс Уильямс, которая и заявила о пропаже... в смысле, об исчезновении мисс Энни.

Стив сложил руки на груди, задумчиво посмотрел на Грейси, потом на Дэнни.

— Осмотрели комнаты?

— Почти все. Не хватает рук, поэтому и обратились.

— Правильно сделали. 5-0 работает именно с такими ужасными случаями. Где вы в последний раз видели пропавшую?

В отличие от них, Грейс не стала сдерживать своего смеха, но не хуже отца быстро вернулась к роли расстроенной подруги.

— На первом этаже, сэр.

Туда они и спустились. Поиски продолжались полчаса, пока не зазвонил телефон Грейси. За прошедший день Стив запомнил, что этот рингтон был выбран для Рейчел. Вытянутое лицо Дэнни это только подтвердило.

— Доброе утро, мамочка... Да, сейчас выйду, только куклу найду... Ага, Энни довольно часто пропадает. Сначала я думала, что ей нравится дом Дэнно, но выходит ей захотелось и по дому дяди Стива погулять... Да, сейчас. Дай нам пять минут.

И вправду. Не успела Грейси убрать свой телефон в рюкзак, а Дэнни нашел куклу. Догадка пришла в голову Стиву сразу, но он не озвучил ее, пока они не остались одни.

Как только за Грейс закрылась дверь, Дэнни весь словно уменьшился в размерах. Он немного сгорбился, между бровей пролегла морщинка, губы сжались. Словно тот терпит невыносимую боль, но не позволяет себе ее выпустить наружу. Стив редко наблюдал прощание Дэнни с дочкой, но безусловно более душераздирающего зрелища он никогда не видел. Хотелось забрать эту боль или хотя бы помочь ее облегчить.

— Дэнни...

— Не надо. Пошли завтракать.

Стив не стал спорить. Даже когда Дэнни ожесточенно хлопал дверцами кухонной мебели, слишком резко перебирал продукты в холодильнике и бил ножом по разделочной доске. Нетрудно было догадаться, что ему это было нужно.

Только когда они сели в машину, Стив позволил себе единственный вопрос:

— Неужели тебе это помогает? Этот фокус с пропажей куклы.

— Нет, но иллюзия тоже чего-то стоит.

Стив почти невольно сжал руль. Оказалось, правда была куда горче. Краем глаза он посмотрел на Дэнни, как тот выжидающе смотрел в окно, с большой болью где-то там, рядом с сердцем.

— Давай по дороге заедем за маласадос.

— Пытаешься утопить мое горе в сахаре?

— А кто сказал, что их будешь есть ты?

— Неужели наш фрик здорового питанья познал счастье вкусной еды?

— Всего лишь хочу, чтобы в старости нас точно определили в одно отделение больницы с одинаковым заболеванием.

Дэнни усмехнулся. Это еще не полная победа, когда улыбка достигает его глаз и он начинает буквально сиять от веселья, но все же. Стив облегченно выдохнул.

Возможно, не так уж и плохо жить вместе. Во всяком случае это даст ему шанс следить за Дэнни и его вновь открывающимися ранами.

Стив мысленно сделал себе заметку спросить у Макса, где можно купить хорошие звуконепроницаемые наушники.


End file.
